


Small Rooms

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crazy, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Crazy - Claustrophobia: noun<br/>an abnormal fear of being in enclosed or narrow places. Often made worse when trapped with rivals you have a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

When Mike has a bad day, he has a really bad day. Like, unbelievably bad. Like, trapped in a hotel elevator with a rival teammate after losing to that same rival’s team just an hour or two before.

There are a few things Mike has never told anyone. Being claustrophobic is one of them, mainly because who the fuck is actually claustrophobic? It's like being gay, not something the general public needs to know about. 

However, he also doesn’t usually need to worry about it because there isn’t usually a problem with getting out of small spaces before the onset of a panic attack. In fact, he hasn’t had a panic attack at all since his first playoff game.

"You okay, Greenie?" Evgeni Malkin asked, from across the elevator they were currently trapped inside.

"What did you just call me?" Mike asked.

"Greenie? Is name, right?" Malkin asked 

“Of course it’s my fucking name, why are you using it?” Mike snapped, “Why are you even here, don’t you have a house?”

“I come to see Alex,” Evgeni answered. "You okay, don't look so hot."

"Fuck you, I’m fine," Mike snapped. First step is not admitting weakness. 

"Okay." Malkin said, simply.

"Okay? That's it? I'm freaking out here and all you say is okay?" Mike snapped. He tried to get himself to calm down, clearly freaking out over being trapped with Malkin wasn't going to help. Why did it have to be Malkin? Why did his crush have to see him like this?

"Is okay, Greenie," Malkin said, realizing Mike wasn't doing well. Mike glared at Evgeni, his breathing becoming more irregular as he started to panic more. 

"It's not okay, nothing is okay," Mike said. "I can't breathe, I can't-" he cut off into a hushed cry. 

“Mike?” Evgeni asked, softly. “Breathe, you alright, just breathe,” he tried. Mike just shook his head and curled himself into a ball on the floor. Evgeni stared, watching Mike begin to hyperventilate. “You afraid of small rooms?” he asked. 

“Yes, I’m afraid of bloody small rooms, asshole,” Mike shouted. “You want to rub it in?”

Evgeni crouched down and moved beside Mike. “Is okay, you know?” he said. “I here, protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting, alright? I’m not fucking crazy, it’s a broken elevator!” Mike yelled again, holding his head.

“You not crazy. Is okay, it come back on soon.” Evgeni said, trying to calm Mike down. When Mike didn’t move, didn’t say anything back, Evgeni moved in closer and placed his hand on Mike’s back. “I help,” he repeated. He could feel the stress in Mike’s back muscles as he rubbed in slow, soothing motions and leaned in to kiss Mike.

“Is okay,” He whispered, kissing Mike again. This time, without resistance from Mike, who relaxed and returned the motions. Mike’s breathing slowed but they didn’t stop kissing, and neither wanted to, either. “Is nice,” Evgeni smiled at Mike.

“Is nice,” Mike agreed, still trying to wrap his head around everything.


End file.
